


On The Dark Side

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Romance, Slytherin, The Quidditch Pitch: Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Love and family on the other side of the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: The title comes from the song _On The Dark Side_ by John Cafferty from the _Eddie and the Crusiers_ soundtrack.   


* * *

Tracey Davis sat with the rest of her house in the Slytherin common room. The mood among the students was mixed; most were unsure how to react to what happen the night before. Vince and Greg were lost, they were so used to Draco being around and telling them what to do and Pansy was beside herself. Tracey couldn't stand Pansy's whining; she felt no woman should be that helpless without a man, especially one like Draco. She knew that the Ministry would stop at nothing to track down Professor Snape and Draco. That would make Draco a liability to be around or be connected to. She was never more thankful that her father had turned down Lucius Malfoy's offer of betrothal.   She looked around and noticed that no one was paying much attention to Pansy.

 

Tracey turned to Daphne with a smile, "Well, it looks like some people are starting to distance themselves from Pansy."

 

Daphne chuckled, "She hasn't realized yet that the Ministry is going to go after Draco. Being attached to him right now is not a good idea, but you know how she feels about him."

 

Tracey nodded, "She does love him." Tracey looked at Pansy again and turned back to Daphne, "I'm just not sure he feels the same way."

 

The door to the common room opened and everyone went quiet. The whole of Slytherin house was on edge. Not a single person had ventured out all day. Meals were being taken in the common room; Slytherin knew how to protect itself. Everyone knew it would not be safe for them outside the walls of its house. The other houses would blame all for the actions of one. It's how it has always been, Slytherin against the whole of Hogwarts.

 

Professor Slughorn stepped into the common room followed by Eric Davis, one of Tracey's older brothers. Tracey was a little surprised to see him. She and Daphne had been informed that they were being taken home today but she had expected her mother or father. She was ecstatic that it was her older brother and she immediately stood and gave her brother a big hug. She knew it was an unusual sight but her family had always been close. She adored her brothers and they had always made her feel protected and loved. 

 

Eric pulled out of the hug and smiled at his sister, "Hi, kiddo."

 

Tracey slapped him playfully on the arm, "I hate when you call me that. I thought mother or father were coming to collect us."

 

Eric smiled, "No you don't. Father had some business to attend to, so he sent me."

 

The look on her brothers face told her not to question that any further, at least not with all the prying eyes and ears. Eric walked around his sister and to Daphne, his girlfriend. Tracey smiled as Eric bent down and kissed Daphne lightly on the lips. She noticed all the jealous stares from some of the other girls in the common room. Her brother had been popular when he was at Hogwarts. Eric was five years older than her, had been a star Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and a prefect. He had also been one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world up until last year, when he approached Daphne's parents with a betrothal request. The two families had always been close and Matthew and Sara Greengrass didn't hesitate to accept even with the age difference. Tracey had been so excited that her best friend was going to be her sister one day. Now all she had to do was get the one she wanted and life would be almost perfect.

 

She was brought out of her musings when she heard her brother speak to her. "Are you ready to leave kiddo?"  Tracey smiled and nodded in affirmation.

 

"Good, we're expected home soon." Her brother turned to Professor Slughorn and said, "Thank you sir. We will be taking our leave now."

 

"That's fine Mr. Davis." He turned to the girls, "Miss Davis, Miss Greengrass it's been a pleasure."

 

Tracey and Daphne shrank their trunks to make them easier to carry. They then walked out of the common room and into the halls of Hogwarts. Tracey could feel the eyes of the students they passed. She was sure that most of the students thought them heartless or even glad that the headmaster was dead, especially since they were leaving before his funeral. They kept their faces impassive as they headed for the entrance and walked out of the castle. They didn't speak until they were past the gates. Eric took an old cigarette case from his pocket and looked at his watch. "The Portkey will activate in just a minute." They all touched the case and they felt the familiar tug behind their navel and within seconds they were standing in the foyer of Davis Manor. 

 

Eric placed the case back into his pocket; the girls gave their trunks to the awaiting house elves. Eric turned to the girls and said, "Our mothers are waiting in the garden room." They walked to the back of the manor and entered the garden room. Tracey smiled at seeing her mother, Elaine and Sara Greengrass. 

 

Her mother smiled when they walked in the room. She loved her mum. She had always thought she was beautiful. In private, her mum was not like other pureblood mothers. She knew that some mothers while they might love their children distanced themselves somewhat from them especially their sons. Some pureblood women allow their husbands to take the lead in raising their sons. Tracey's parents were never like that. Her mother was close to all of her children, especially her boys. 

 

Tracey walked to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, "hello Mum." She then turned to Sara Greengrass and also kissed her on the cheek, "hello, Aunt Sara." Tracey sat down opposite her mother and her mother's best friend. Daphne kissed her own mum and Tracey's mum and sat down beside Tracey as tea was being served by a house elf. 

 

Tracey picked up her cup and took a sip. Her mother watched her closely and finally spoke. "Since you're home early from school, I've made plans for us to travel to Italy tomorrow. I think it would be a good idea for you to go with me and pick up your dress for your coming out party."

 

Tracey smiled. She loved going to Italy. She also loved visiting her and her mother's personal designer, Alessandro. Her mother had shown her the sketches for her dresses that she would wear for her joining and for her coming out ball. "I can't wait to see the dresses. I loved the sketches you sent me a couple of months ago." 

 

Elaine smiled, "Tomorrow you will be seeing the dresses for yourself. Now, I would like for you and Daphne to go up to your room. There are some things I need to discuss with your brother." Tracey glanced at her brother before standing. Elaine caught the look and said, "No your brother will not be telling you what we will be discussing."

 

Tracey and Daphne went upstairs and into her room. Her room was decorated in dark purple and red. She and Daphne took off their shoes and climbed into her large bed and lay down. Daphne broke the silence by asking, "What do you think they're discussing?"

 

"I'm not sure, but I bet it has something to do with the Dark Lord."

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

Tracey looked at her, "Because that's the business my father is out on." Noticing Daphne's look of confusion she added, "It was the look in Eric's eyes when he mentioned it in the common room."

 

They lay in silence again. Tracey couldn't help but think about what was happening with her father. She was positive that whatever they were meeting about had something to do  with the death of Dumbledore. She also wasn't surprised that Draco had something to do with it. He had been acting strange all year, now she realized that he had been working on a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. She wasn't surprised by that. She knew enough about the Dark Lord from her father that as soon as Lucius was put into Azkaban that he would expect Draco to prove himself and his loyalty. She knew about proving loyalty. She knew that the only reason that her father and her older brother Braden were allowed to stay unmarked was because of their positions in their family company and Eric's willingness to take the Dark mark.

 

Daphne broke through her thoughts, "Are you getting excited about your birthday?"

 

Tracey smiled and nodded, "Yes I am. I'm positive mum has already sent out the invitations. If the end of term hadn't happen like it did. I wouldn't be able to go to Italy and pick up the dresses."

 

Daphne smirked at her friend, "Is there anyone in _particular_ you're looking forward to attending to your coming out?"

 

Tracey sent a mock glare at her friend, "You know very well that I can't wait to see Adrian."

 

"Do you think he'll finally make his move?"

 

He had better. I know that he's interested, he says as much in his letters. I just haven't heard from him the last couple of months. I'm not sure what his training schedule is like this summer."

 

"I'm sure he'll be here."

 

Tracey sighed, "I hope so. I've missed him this past year."

 

Just then a knock on her door halted their conversation. Her mum walked into her room and stopped at the end of the bed. "Daphne, your mum is waiting downstairs for you."

 

Daphne got off the bed and put her shoes back on. "Bye, Trace. Bye Aunt Elaine."

 

Tracey sat up, "Bye Daph. I'll see you when I get back."

 

Daphne smiled and left the room. Elaine sat down on her daughter's bed. "How has school been this term?"

 

"It's been fine."

 

"Good. Our Portkey leaves at 9 am tomorrow morning. It will take us directly to Alessandro's."

 

Tracey eyes danced with excitement, "I can't wait. Will daddy be home for dinner tonight?"

 

Her mother looked sad for a second. "I'm not sure. I hope so."  She sighed, "You should rest today. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you will be busy over the next few days until after your birthday."

 

"Yes ma'am"

 Elaine left the room and Tracey spent the rest of the day relaxing. She always missed being home and she always spent the first day back just enjoying being home. She just hoped that she would see her father and older brother at dinner tonight. It was a tradition that the entire family get together on the first day home from Hogwarts. If her father and brother weren't home for dinner it would be the first time that she could remember that the whole family wasn't together on her first night back from Hogwarts


	2. Chapter 2

Tracey dressed for dinner. Family dinners were formal occasion in the Davis home; because of their social standing her parents knew the importance of teaching their children the social niceties. They wanted their children to be able to handle themselves in any social situation, so their training began at the family dinner table. Her parents never shied away from discussing any topic at dinner. Once they were able to read fairly well they were to read the _Daily Prophet,_ then they would discuss the articles at dinner. This is where her parents taught their children pureblood superiority. They taught them to be proud that they were a pureblood. They knew realistically that there wasn't much they could do about muggleborns and half bloods but their sons would keep the Davis line pure. Tracey learned that she would be expected to marry a pureblood and help to strengthen her husband's family line. The times around their dinner table were some of Tracey's happiest memories. It was during these times that she truly felt the love of her family.

 

A few minutes before dinner was to begin, Tracey made her way down the stairs of her family home. She was hoping that her father had made it home already but since he hadn't been to her room yet, she knew it was unlikely. She made her way to the lounge and paused at the sound of giggling from the other side of the door. She smiled, she knew that giggle. She opened the door and saw her mum, sister in law Kimberly, and the source of the giggling, her favorite person in the world, her 4 year old niece Elizabeth Paige.

 

Elizabeth saw her aunt standing at the door and let out a girly shriek and started running to her aunt. "Auntie Trace!" Tracey bent down and scooped her niece up into her arms and kissed her little cheek. "How's my Paige." Elizabeth giggled, only her aunt Tracey called her Paige. 

 

"I fine. I have a supwise to tell you."  Elizabeth said with a big grin. 

 

Tracey couldn't help but smile, "You do?" Her niece nodded excitedly "Okay let me sit down and you can tell me." Tracey sat down on the nearest chair and put Paige on her lap. "Now, what is the big surprise?"

 

"I popped" Tracey just looked at her trying to figure out what she was telling her. She continued to tell her story. "I's was playing in de fowest," Tracey chuckled she figured that Paige was talking about the clump of trees at the back of their backyard. She remembered back when she thought it was a magical forest. "and I see a gweat big spider and I's was scared cause I do not like spiders and I cry and wanted to see mummy weal bad and I popped to her." Elizabeth smiled then looking very proud of herself.

 

Tracey smiled at her niece. "You Apparated, that is a very big piece of magic," she leaned in close and whispered. "I blew the doors off the broomshed." 

 

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You did?"

Tracey nodded. "I did, but that's not nearly as big as Apparating. I think you are going to be a very powerful witch." Elizabeth smiled big; she wanted to be powerful, just like her daddy. 

 

Just then they heard the door to the lounge open. Tracey looked at the doorway and smiled. She watched as her older brother Braden came into the lounge. Elizabeth jumped off Tracey's lap and ran to her daddy. Tracey smiled when she watched her brother pick his daughter up. Tracey stood up and smiled as her brother came and kissed her on the forehead. He looked more and more like their father everyday. He had the same dark brown hair, and blue eyes. "Welcome home, little one." Tracey smiled at the nickname; he had been calling her that since she was little. "Thanks Brae. Is daddy home?" 

 

"He is. He'll be right in. You know he wouldn't miss your first dinner back. Not for anything."

 

"I wasn't sure. With everything I figured… he might not be able to make it."

 

Her brother looked at her pointedly, "Not for anything or anyone."

 

Tracey smiled and Braden went to say hello to his wife. She noticed that Eric had come into the room as she was talking to her oldest brother. Just then she saw her father Jerrard Davis come into the room. Tracey smiled and walked quickly to her father and hugged him tightly. 

 

"Welcome home princess." He pulled away slightly and kissed her on the forehead. He then stepped back and looked her over. "I think you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." He pulled her to him again and said in a whisper. "I'm glad you're home. I've missed you."

 

Tracey smiled into her father's chest. She loved her father and she always felt so safe when he hugged her. She knew that after what happened to Dumbledore that the Ministry would be stepping up investigations on anyone they suspected of collaborating with the Dark Lord. She knew that suspicion would fall not only on her family but on Daphne's family as well. It was going to be a dangerous time for them all. She just hoped that no matter what happened her family would come out of this war safe and intact. She wasn't sure what would happen if something happened to her father or brothers. She knew one thing for certain; that her mother could not survive her father or brothers dying or going to Azkaban, and she wasn't sure she could either.

 

She stepped out of her father's arms. When she heard her mother say that it was time for dinner, they walked out of the lounge and to the formal dining room. They sat down to one of Tracey's favorite meals. Roast lamb and an assortment of fresh vegetables. They talked about her classes and how she thought she did without the end of term exams. They discussed Dumbledore's death and what they thought the Ministry's response would be. They talked about her and her mother's trip to Italy the next day and went over final plans for her coming out. After dinner was over, Braden took his family home and everyone retired to their own rooms for the night. Tracey knew that things were beginning to happen. She also knew that right now she had to get through her birthday and all the social responsibilities that came along with becoming an adult in the wizarding world. After that she could begin to figure out what happens next.


End file.
